Mynxes
by atokkota
Summary: The Mauraders thought that they were the bees knees when it came to pranks and scheming but there was an older group. They were a blue stocking group made up of women who wanted their own destiny - the Royal Order of Hoyden Mynxes. The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC.NaNowrimo 2012
1. A blast from the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Blast from the past**

Dear Minnie

How is life up in that cold draughty castle with all those children and my troublesome nephew? Is Severus still the total crotch pot with his dark clothing and even darker moods? How is the Quidditch cup going between your two houses? I hope that you have had a win this season as he needs something other than his individual natural sourness to curdle his milk in the morning. Has he moved on from his infatuation with Lily Evans? You would think that after 10 years since her death he would have moved on from his brooding. All work and no play makes Jack or in this case Severus a very dull boy. He needs to get out and about and sow some oats.

Now that Elspeth has pasted on, the matriarchal dragon batten has been passed to me to ensure that family line continues. I know that life has been incredibly harsh to my nephew and he has had to overcome much due to his dreadful father, the dreadful perversion that was Lord Voldemort and the continuing manipulations of Albus Dumbledore. I have been accepted by the Ruler's ring as the Dowager matriarch for the family as we officially have no male heir at the moment. I need your advice my school friend about my woe-begotten nephew.

You know him better than I do having both taught him and then worked with him for the last ten years. While I supported the removal of the threat that the pure blood supremacist movement I do not agree with the practices and policies which have occurred since the defeat of Voldemort by the Potter child that Professor Dumbledore has been a party too. More could have been done to improve the fractions in society and improve the quality of education. I believe that Dumbledore has been overly simplistic in his greater good and everyone can be reclaimed to the light. I have been reviewing the legislation and wizengamot voting patterns of Elspeth and as a result I have come to some conclusions that are particularly distasteful and extremely troubling about potential consequences for our society and in particular for the family. I feel that I may be forced in my duty as the current Matriarch to be particularly cunning and omnipresent in my decision making process. Unfortunately this may have negative consequences for any relationship I want to rebuild with Severus when I make decisions and take actions to maintain the line.

I was talking to Augusta and she agrees that being the Dowager Matriarch for a Noble and Ancient House is particularly stressful as we try to protect our family line. Our society is out of step with the non magical society and we are subjecticating the female population. I think that I could best discuss the issues if I can meet with you during the summer whenever it is convenient for you as you are busy with inductions to the wizarding world.

Regards

Robby

Xxxx

Dear Robby

I will be in London on the 1st of August doing an introduction school shopping trip for a non magical family so why don't we meet that evening. I think we should be on neutral territory if we are going to be talking about Severus. So lets met up at the Leaky Cauldron and then we can nip out to my summer cottage. Do you want to make it into a girlie weekend?

We could drag Augusta out leaving young Neville with Algernon and Amelia could do the same with young Susan. We all call do with a good malt whiskey and some female discussion. We could even convince Andy to leave Ted and Dora to have a Mynxes reunion. I wonder if Gerry would be round we could get her to drop by.

On the Severus problem many hands make light work and I think between the six of us we would be able to sort out a plan. Behind every great man is a woman. That is certainly the case with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore he certainly doesn't realize how much I do as his Deputy. I also have been looking at my role here at Hogwarts and feel a little miffed at Albus sodding Dumbledore as he repeatedly leaves me with the hard work and fails to acknowledge the advice I given him. There have been some decisions that he has made which I have found particularly distasteful.

So lets get down to defining the problem you have with your nephew and what you are dithering about woman. Robby you are facing the end of the family line and Severus all though disinherited from the family is the only male heir left. If you bring him back into the family you will have to name him as your heir and you will need to ensure he is married off and producing little dungeon bats.

I know Severus is definitely not predominately and passionately homosexual, maybe bisexual but I really don't think he has met anyone who challenges or raises the passion in him. I know he has a lady friend whom he has a beneficial relationship however I strongly suspect she is already married.

Our profession does not help for him to meet a potential wife as he has taught most of the unmarried witches in his age range. Severus is such a strong minded individual that he would automatically discount a former student. Then being in a castle for 10 months of the year with teenagers means he does not get the change to be out and about mingling.

Add to that his reputation as one of the most Snarky men on earth and his own history as a marked death eater. Not many know the story of being a spy and that is to keep him safe from those he spied upon who claimed the Imperius defense. His teaching glamours don't help as many think of him as the greasy potion bat who resides in the dungeons.

Lily was his best friend and she could challenge him. Unfortunately there was that fight and James made his move on the brightest witch of his generation. Although Lily and Severus made up I don't think he has ever gotten over his infatuation with his best friend. We need to make sure if you are going to matching him that lass will not only need to be magically compatible but she also has to have the brains to be able to converse with him. It cannot be a redhead as it would look like we are trying to find a Lily cloned replacement for him.

I will do some record searches here at the school to see what possibilities we have for an initial short list selection. Over a girlie weekend and a bottle of two of malt the Mynxes should be able to develop a strategy or three to find a bride for the Snarky dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

He is a prickly character and his years as a spy have left him a little paranoid. Not surprisingly if Albus Dumbledore was your Spymaster, General and Head Master let alone the other Master he had to obey. The war has been over for 10 years and yet still we seem like we are waiting for the next battle. Severus most certainly seems to waiting for some sword to fall and end his existence.

Let me know about the weekend and I can get the Trixie to send the invites round the rest of the Mynxes and get her to open up the cottage for a weekend party. She would love that as she has been badgering me to be more social. We could get a couple of other female house elves from the castle to come out with her and they could get in on with the scheming as they all have a soft spot for Master Snarky.

Goddess it feels good to be scheming again as for this Mynx life has been a little dull. I look forward to hearing from you in the near future. I will be up late tonight as I have the Board of Governors Dinner tonight so don't worry about sending an owl too late.

Regards

Minnie.

Xxxx

Dear Minnie

What a wonderful idea! I second your suggestion that for the first weekend in August we meet at your Summer Cottage for a meeting of the Mynxes.

I am sending a house elf up with this letter who can help Trixie. Tell Trixie to train Izzy up in the ways of the Mynxes and let it be known that she will be looking after the next Lady Snape when we select her for Severus. In my plans I want Izzy to spend time in all the current Mynx households so she has a broad education and preparation for her future role supporting the Lady. We also need to recruit the next generation of Mynxes so the weekend would be a good idea to prepare a list of possible of new recruits.

For either search we cannot perpetuate the pure blood supremacist ideas of You-Know-who not only as they are morally wrong but they were so anti feminist. We cannot limit our search selection criterion, as young Severus is difficult enough as it is. If we could I would prefer a first generation witch for the future Lady Snape as it would expand the diversity and help avoid potential defects while increasing the likelihood of magical descendants. Of course we will have to screen her completely and discretely but that is where galleons and the Goblin nation are effective and very profitable.

For potential members of the Mynxes we need to find a next generation to replace those members we lost during the war and I believe we now need to start recruiting a second or possibly third generation of witches as well so the Mynxes continue to address the role of witches in Magical Society.

Regards,

Robby

Xxx

After a late floo call between Roberta Snape and her old school friend Minerva McGonagall the final guest list was decided upon and the invitations for weekend were sent out. It was decided that an invite to Narcissa Malfoy would also be included as she was a close friend of the man in question as well as being the younger sister of Andy Tonks. It was time that the two of them rebonded and this was the perfect opportunity to expand the membership of the Mynxes after the decimation of the ranks during the war.

Between Izzy and Trixie the formal invitations were delivered to all the recipients in time for the various mail reviews at breakfast tables round the country to occur. The existing members of the Mynxes all felt that it was a wonderful idea and ensured their calendars were cleared.

As Narcissa Malfoy read her invitation over her tea and fruit she wondered what Professor Minerva McGonagall was up to as they were not close personal friends. Sitting back and reflecting on the invitation Narcissa thought she should spend sometime in the library reviewing the dossier that they had on this Professor. Certainly Narcissa decided she would consult Lucius and possibly Severus about this invitation before drafting a suitable reply.

Severus was most disconcerted at the staff breakfast table by the grin on Minerva's face when she entered Hogwart's Great Hall and greeted him and the other staff members who were attending the meal. His spy senses alerted him that something was up along with her grin. Min had been depressed for a while as she sorely missed her husband who was killed by Lord Voldemort during the war. Additionally Severus knew his colleague and friend was frustrated at the decision making of Albus Dumbledore in relation to policy, subject content and organization along with the overload in School Administrative duties that she had on top of her demanding teaching load. The fox like grin was warning enough to whomever she was scheming against that they should watch out.

"So Min have you been in the cream again" drawled Filius Filtwick as he recognized the mischievous smile on his colleague.

"No but I have been organizing a Mynx reunion for the first weekend of August", she responded.

"Oh watch out world the Mynxes are reforming," declared Poppy Pomfrey before turning to Severus Snape as the resident potions master. "I will need you to get ahead of your brewing schedule if those girls are getting together and into mischief again. If you thought the Mauraders or those Weasley twins were bad heaven help you as they have nothing on the Royal Order of Hoyden Mynxes".

"Thank you Minerva for your warning and increasing of my workload. For Goodness Sake woman I am supposed to be on holiday and surely you know what it like to be round pranksters," snapped the grumpy potions master thinking he most certainly needed some help with he shortened brewing schedule.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Severus. I have a couple of house elves who would just love to help you with your brewing. Izzy is training under Trixie and you know my prima donna house elf just loves looking after you and spending time in the brewing room," advised the offending witch who had raised his ire. She was nibbling on her toast when a number of owls flew in to deliver messages.

"Severus you are all out of luck. The Mynxes are back in town. It seems from these owls that my fellow compatriots all believe that it is a very good idea to have group of female pranksters back in action teaching you wizards a thing or two" she serenely advised him. Pomona Spout and Alexistra Sinister both broke down in laughter over the horrified look that crossed Severus face.

Xxx

At Malfory Manor the lady of the house was raising her concerns with her husband, Lucious.

"I have received an interesting invitation today", she advised.

"Yes Pet, how so?" inquired to tall aristocratic blonde.

"Professor Minerva McGoungall has invited me to a ladies country weekend at her summer cottage", Narcissa stated still wondering why the older woman was requesting her presence.

"Well that is interesting. Do you think your older sister may be making a motion for a reconciliation?" queried Lucius as he reviewed the Daily Prophet. What a terrible rag he thought before lifting his eyes to discretely observe his wife. She had born him an heir and since then inception he had not had to grace her boudoir.

Lucius Malfoy had done his duty and produced an heir with his wife. He had never loved her but complied to his parents' wishes when they arranged the match. He had two Mistresses who was cover for his long term Paramour. Narcissa had her own lover and Lucius was fine with the situation since she was discrete and had only taken a lover in the last couple of years.

It was 10 years since the defeat of the Dark Lord and Lucius parents had passed so he had become the Head of the family. Draco would be going to Hogwarts in September so may be it was time to allow the reconciliation between the muggle sympathizer and his wife. Yes there could be much political gain if Narcissa reconciled with her sister as it would show how much they had reformed.

"Narcissa I want you to go to this weekend as I feel that your sister will be there as she is a member of the same woman's tea circle as the Professor. If your sister makes a move to reconcile I will allow it. I know you miss your family with Bella and Sirius in prison.

Narcissa was not unintelligent her husband was using her to try and gain more political ground may be this way she could get her hands on the Black money and get out of her loveless marriage. Yes she would be a good little wifey and undertake reconciliation but it would be for her benefit and not his.


	2. A Friday meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. This is for fun only, please don't sue

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friday meeting**

Minerva McGonagall had a very long day escorting one Miss Hermione Granger and her family on their Diagon Alley visit. Not only was the child highly intelligent the whole family was and Minerva had to provide a number of detailed explanations. There were times were she was stumped by the questions or the Muggle comparisons that all the family made for various points that they had discussed. Today was a day when the Professor felt it was time for her to go back to school. In all the years she had been doing the Muggle inductions it was the first time she seriously felt out of her depth.

The child was bright, brilliantly bright that was highly evident and she seemed to grasp the theoretical basics of Transfiguration like a sponge. Minerva would bet you a galleon that Hermione Granger and her parents would be back to the shopping street sometime before the start of school as she had pry the whole family out of the book shop to get all their supplies.

When she had seen them off at the Leaky Cauldron the first thing she did was get Tom to give her a large Scotch.

"Make your head hurt with all them questions from the lot of them. Here have a double you look like you need it", sympathised Tom. Yes he had experienced the Grangers in the morning when they were thirty minutes early for their appointment with the Professor.

"Thanks Tom I will have another two as I have friend arriving soon. Do you think you can snag us a private booth?" asked the woman seeing the start of the Friday crowds in the popular wizarding establishment.

Tom was able to get her into a booth and Minerva was sitting mulling over her day and the plans for the weekend when she was pulled back to the here and now. "Earth to Minnie. Earth to Minnie" said the speaker.

Looking up Minerva recognised Roberta Prince. "Robby," was the cry of delight from the older woman. Tom dropped by to see how the drinks were going and did a double take of seeing the old friends together again.

"Please don't tell me the Mynxes are dusting off the cobwebs and starting up again" he implored them.

"Well then Tom I wont burst your bubble of delusion," smirked Roberta Prince.

"That is not fair not only do I get the threat of female pranksters I also get the Prince patented smirk. I am blaming you Minerva McGonagall and I was kind to you with after that Muggle family today," he then lessened the sting of the rebuke with a chuckle. "At least it would spice life up again".

"Do tell?" inquired Robby as she curious to find out what had caused her friend to zone out like she had been when she arrived.

"1000s and 1 questions. Bright, if not exceptually gifted student and matching set of parents. Today was the first time I ever thought I needed to go back to school and learn more about the Muggle world cause I was well out of my depth when they talked about science and technology," explained the Scot who had considerably brightened when her old friend had arrived.

"And then some" comment Tom. "Do you ladies want a refill?"

"No thank you, Tom we will be off to meet up with some other Mynxes shortly," advised Minerva looking at her watch. It was time to be off to the Summer Cottage.

"We did not really get to talk about the Severus issue did we," commented Robby.

"Don't worry many hands make light work and there are a few of us this weekend," explained Minerva.

On their way out of the Leaky Cauldron they gave Tom a wave before using his floo to head to the cottage.

After they had left the barman of the Cauldron was seen to be having a flaming prairie. The regulars had watched him mix the drink and wonder what had driven the calm fairly unflappable man to the drastic action of this flaming drink. Arty Blotts from the bookshop looked over his stein of stout and was the one to ask the question. "Why the drink Tom what has rattled your nerves?"

When the answer came out that the Mynxes seem to becoming active again quiet a few other patrons joined Tom in the consumption of the flaming prairie. The old stories of the hijinks of this group was trotted out and while there was some trepidation about the ladies there was also some admiration for these firebrands and their passionate responses to various issues.

Xxxx

At the Summer Cottage Minerva and Robby barely had time to settle down before the rest of the guests started to arrive. After getting everyone settled in their individual rooms Izzy rang the gong to call all the witches to dinner. There was a pleasant formal dinner with a lovely selection of wines for each course and the conversation was a plenty.

After dinner in the lounge the ladies mingled in small conversation groups and the hostess Minerva found that she was enjoying hosting such a pleasant evening. Checking with her guests she found what activities her guests were interested in and made a mental memo to suggest a schedule in the morning.

As her guests excused themselves to turn in for the night Minerva, Roberta Prince and Augusta Longbottom found themselves going over past adventures and remembering missing friends who had passed on to the next adventure. The ladies reviewed the guest list and were quite proud at the interaction between Andromedia and her estranged sister. There was still some distrust in the wife of Lucius Malfoy but it was wonderful to see the two sisters making a tentative reconciliation.

Talking about the missing witches from their generation and the missing witches from Narcissa generation the three agreed it was time for the Mynxes to do a major recruitment drive. Lily Potter and Augusta's own daughter in law Alice was some of the witches who were missing. It seemed that there were not many witches representing this generation and it was really time to start recruiting the next generation.

Minnie raised that the Muggleborn witch she had escorted today was a likely future member of the Mynxes. The small group of ladies discussed the missing membership and Minerva wondered if they should expand the organization to include some of the muggle mothers who witches and wizards to ensure the organization maintained its blue stocking education and lobbying role. Robby thought that it was a good idea and Mrs Granger would be a good potential recruit while her daughter was at Hogwarts. The three witches reviewed the potential witch list that Minerva prepared and there were names marked and identified for further investigation.

Additionally the two witches probed Minerva for any more muggle women with magical children they could also invite into the Royal Order. Yes bringing a wider membership would help in the development and rebuilding of the ancient female organization.

After their long discussion the three witches retired to their rooms. Minerva asked Trixie to make sure she was up at 6am. It would mean less than 4 hours sleep but she needed to be up to further the plans that had been made that night.

Xxxx

Trixie had awoken Minerva early the next morning at her requested time where the woman proceeded to write a number of invitations and other requests. She sent Trixie to her Hogwarts office to collect her file of all the muggle born students currently at the school to bring it back to the cottage for her. She also ensured that Severus was annoyed with Trixie placing a water bomb on his bedroom door so he would get a cold shower when he decided to drag himself from his bed. Yes he needed to lighten up.

Reviewing her proposed schedule for activities for her guests she prepared notes outlining her proposed schedule for all her guests and asked Izzy to ensure that each note be delivered to their room with a fresh bouquet of flowers.

The buffet breakfast was served at 8am and Trixie and Izzy distributed the mail for all that had arrived. Over their second or third cups of tea the ladies discussed the suggested schedule. A few minor adjustments were made and then they gleefully went to prepare for the first activity shopping in Muggle Edinburgh. There was an inspection of their outfits to ensure that they looked appropriately Muggle. This is where Andy and Amelia came in handy as they could make transfiguration suggestions for those who needed a little bit of style update.

The ladies had a lovely time shopping in Edinburgh and there were quiet a few purchases as they updated their muggle wardrobes. It was interesting for Narcissa to see this side of these women who she associated as being fairly dour. It seemed that Aggie Longbottom as she was known by the older members of the house party group had a wicked sense of humour. Who would have thought this stern looking woman who had a reputation for her stout defense of legislation and anti death eater politics in the wizengamot would be so funny?

Narcissa knew if she were to reestablish herself in society without Lucius she would have more support when and if she finally got her longed for divorce from him. She had been having a discrete extramarital affair for quiet awhile since he had his heir, two mistresses and other affairs. However, her lover was not a suitable replacement for Lucius financially so she needed to be reestablished to attract the fly she wanted to capture in her honey trap. The reality was her marriage was pureblood business contract, which should have been settled long ago. She had held her part of the bargain and given him an heir with Black blood but she had to endure his business interests and political views that were not her own.

While she had been a good mother protecting and nurturing her child Draco was almost off to school and she would not be needed or wanted. Now was the time to start the moves to get her out of the hellhole better known as Malfoy Manor where all she was another piece of ornate furniture to decorate the palour. No! Narcissa Malfoy was going to be the Slytherin she was and finally she was going to have the reigns to her own life.

The other option she had to finding herself an easily manipulated extremely wealth husband was to get her hands on some of the Black inheritance. There was another way she could escape. Maybe Andy would assist her if she wanted to get the family back together.

Amelia Bones would be another good contact for Narcissa to make as she could and may be would have to play dirty with Lucius and there was plenty of dirt to be had on him. Yes she had evidence in her private vault in Gringotts that dear old Lucy Lou would not like to see the light of the day. He often under estimated her capabilities and intelligence. Lucius seemed to believe that she was the dutiful pure blood wife. Goddess she was a good actor.

Emmaline Vance she had only briefly know in school but this Auror could be useful for dealing with an aggressive Lucius and her family links into Diagon Alley and Hogsmead businesses were impressive if you wanted to develop an investment portfolio. If she had only a part of the Black Family fortune she would need to have the insider knowledge for profitable investments.

Narcissa continued to do an analysis of all the other guests including her sister to identify what benefits they could bring to her in her attempt to get away from Lucius Malfoy.

Xxx

After suggesting a rest period to her guests on the return from their shopping expedition where they had a lovely lunch, Minerva had taken the time to prepare her plans for the high afternoon tea. Her discussions with the other executive members had led to a quorum being reached for the development and regeneration of the membership of the Mynxes.

Looking over her notes there was much to be done. This afternoon at the High Tea they would discuss the ideas with everyone and Narcissia would be assessed for potential membership of the Mynxes.


End file.
